


The waves at my feet, the salt in my food

by SugarPineapple



Series: if i were to sit on a cliff overlooking the sea [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Drowning, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Poetry, but it's non-explicit and metaphorical, can you guess what this is a metaphor for?, i might eventually tag what this is actually about, no rhyming, pretty much no characters unless you want to count the pov character and what the ocean represents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPineapple/pseuds/SugarPineapple
Summary: The ocean took it allthough it promised to give it allit lied through salty wavesand the way to freedom it did not pave
Series: if i were to sit on a cliff overlooking the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037535
Kudos: 1





	The waves at my feet, the salt in my food

The smell of seaweed in the air makes me gag  
for it is suffocating indeed  
too strong for me, a red flag  
that I should not have ignored

The waves at my feet kept me coming back  
the insistence of freedom, of travel  
of a warm and cold caress under the sun’s duress  
of the joy of swimming through oceans of rainbow

The salt in my food kept me coming back  
for how could I live without the flavour?  
How stupid I was, for what about sugar  
spice, herbs and chilli?

Despite all the ocean promised   
regardless of what it said  
as soon as I stepped into its being  
the air left my lungs and I floundered uselessly

The weight of the water pulled me under  
and I could no longer see the light  
I struggled and died  
but could not leave in peace

My body splashed and sunk  
the sea playing with the last of me  
it would not let me go  
for I could still entertain it

That day, i’m sure I lost many a thing  
yet a firm grasp on my wrist brought me to the surface  
I couldn’t say thank you  
for my voice had already left me

What I was left with was nothing  
the marks of my pain etched into my being  
now I can’t trust the deep waters, the dense forests  
the dark caves or the swirling nothingness

If I could get back what I had stolen from me  
I would give most anything  
to feel complete again  
if only to spite the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> the thing this is a metaphor for, i've never experienced it on this level so maybe i didn't capture the feeling right but w/e :/  
> if you want you can guess in the comments what it is


End file.
